This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
When connecting a mobile device wirelessly to a vehicle system, such as with a Bluetooth or WI-FI connection, a personal identification number (PIN) and/or passcode entry is often required. The highest level of security is typically achieved when the PIN/passcode entry is conducted through out-of-band (OOB) communication. With OOB communication, the PIN/passkey is typically not transmitted over the air in order to avoid eavesdropping. While existing PIN and/or passcode systems for connecting a mobile device to a vehicle system are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, an improved OOB communication system would be desirable.